Legend of the Regis
by Invisibool
Summary: If the Legendary Golems are the key to awaken Regigigas, then why are they so far away? Listen as Regigigas himself tells you what happened to them over 1,000 years ago.


I remember it so well, like it happened merely minutes ago, not over 1,000 years.

I am Regigigas, and I was created to shape the Earth. I was to pull continents across the globe with nothing but ropes. It lasted many long years, towing, towing, all day long.

Grand master Arceus was pleased with my work, as he was with the rest of the Legends. He deemed the world ready for life, and created countless creatures, both human and Pokemon. The Pokemon were young and the humans were primitive, and yet, they seemed capable…

We were sent down to Earth, where the humans worshipped us as Gods. They built shrines for us. Temples in our honor. Humans and Pokemon lived as harmoniously as they ever would. But then… it all came crashing down…

I stood in front of a mountain of rock, a massive iceberg, and a sea of magma. Contemplating their usefulness, I set to work.

I stood at the mountain, and held up my thick arm. I brought it down forcefully and the rocks shattered, leaving a smaller formation. I pounded and hacked and chipped away until I managed to create a detailed statue.

I stepped back to admire my work, and the two brown jewels on my face flashed and flickered, and the seven dots on the statues face clicked and beeped. The rock figure stood up, excess stones falling away, and looked at me, immediately knowing I was his master, and his creator. I named him Regirock.

Regirock had helped with the next, the iceberg, punching at it, and crumbling it away.

I did the same as I had with Regirock, glowing the blue gems on my front. The golem of ice rose to her feet, and was from that moment called Regice.

The last one was significantly easier to make. I requested Regirock to pour stones into the magma, and for Regice to quickly cool the liquid. Through cooling, followed by repeated pounding, we had created a tempered iron form, and their little brother.

The silver crystals on my façade gleamed, and Registeel, as I had dubbed him, was born.

Together, we continued to build unto Grand Master Arceus' world. Regirock had hauled rocks and formed mountains. Regice created and shaped the North and South Poles of the planet. Registeel, he experimented with many different types of stones and minerals, making the elements.

For many years, the humans appreciated and loved our work, but one generation was naïve, and quick to judge, and that is when it truly started to crash down.

They saw what we were doing, building their world, but all they saw was destruction, the devastation of their home.

I had ropes tied onto me, I had not put up my strongest fight, I did not want to harm the little creatures. They had also captured my children, my beloved creations, and taken them away to a far, far away place called Hoenn, from what I understood, to be sealed up forever, separate from each other and me, never to destroy.

The humans dragged me away to their freezing civilization, far in the north. The sealed me away in the deepest sublevel of the temple in their town.

I was cursed by a shaman, whose curse was that there was to be a chosen one.

Said chosen one was to find their Sealed Chamber, and crack the code. Then, he was to free Regirock from his seal at the Desert Ruins, Regice from her Island Cave prison, and Registeel from his Ancient Tomb.

They were then to take them all the way to the continent of Sinnoh, and locate Snowpoint City, and had to complete a long and arduous task to be deemed worthy of entering the Snowpoint Temple. Once there, they would be required to solve the puzzle of each floor, and defeat me in a duel.

If the Golems of my creation were tamed correctly, the would release me from my curse, and we would all be free.

Then, my vision went void, my movement was null, and I heard no more.

Now I sit, looking at the visitor who had arrived mere moments ago, my children standing behind him.

I stand up, unable to control my actions over the curse, and begin the duel that was written in time over 1,000 years ago…


End file.
